I will miss you, till we see each other again
by gabycullenblack
Summary: what happens when bella meets the love of her life but he just sees her as a sister, then she has to move how will her friend and especially him react about this, will she forget about edward and move on? all human.. please guys give it a chance..ExB AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns twilight sadly I don't own a thing J

Hallo… Guys it's our first fic please be kind, don't be that hard with us, English it's not our first language as you might noticed it, so don't expect really good writing I'm doing my best (Gabytacullen) … so if you notice the us before hihi.. This story it's co-written with Roran Makoto, yeah we are 2 crazy twilight obsessed girls

Roran: _yeah I know I was already obsessed with the blood suckers hihi… :P_

Gabytacullen: _**BLOOD HUMAN BLOOD**__---- oda to __**JASPER**__… OMG he can bite me anytime without asking!_

Ok so after the introduction it's done let's get started with this story--- so here it is… first chapter; we hope you to like it hihi….

**Chapter 1: saying good bye**

I can't believe this is happening again, I can't even talk about it with Charlie, he won't listen… so I guess I have to get used to a new school--- again!. Unbelievable Charlie is doing the same thing that my mom did during my primary and middle school. No kidding! I've been in this situation four times during my life, but I think I'm old enough now to make my own decision I'm almost fifteen for god's sake… anyways Charlie is making me go through this again. ughs!!!... Ok so he is moving me from Forks High School to the stupid High School at the reservation with the sons and daughters of his friends and I just have to deal with it. The worst part of it is that I will have to say good bye to all my friends and most important say good bye to HIM…

_Start flashback_

_I still remember the first time I saw him, it was my first day of school in Forks, I just moved from Renee's house in Arizona to Charlie's here in forks, I was feeling really nervous. When I arrived at school I went to the first building where the front office was, a red haired woman gave me the timetable and with that I decided to go to my first lesson noticing that I was already late._

_On my way to the building where my first class was in the west side of the school, I was in such a hurry and with my clumsiness I ended up dropping my books and almost falling to the ground, when I finished picking up my books I heard a pair of really annoying giggles, I got up and looked straight to a silver Volvo parked near with a couple of girls with three boys around it, I guess they were two years older than me and one of the guys was really cute, blond hair, blue eyes, not too tall but with a really muscular body one could even say he was really sexy, there were two other taller guys with him, one with messy brownish hair, green eyes, a bit thinner than the other two and the third was the tallest and the biggest he had a bear like look, deep brown eyes, short bronze hair and he look like and hyperactive kind of guy though, I guess they where the popular people by the way everybody looked and talked to them. I really did like the blond guy he was cute and there was something about him that attracted me, I heard the two other guys screaming to the blond one "Jasper come on man hurry up we're late… again!" so his name is Jasper. That's a cute name. I like it._

_Shaking the last thought out of my head I ran to my first class, which was English, when the second bell rang I was already in the classroom, ups I guess I'm the last person to come in, wow Bella what a great first impression, your late!. I walked to the teacher he gave me a look from the corner of his eyes and point to an empty sit next to a tinny pixie like girl, she gave me a smile…_

"_hi, I'm Alice" she spoke with a really happy tone _

"_hey, I'm Bella" I smiled and looked to the front where the teacher was just starting to explain something about a report that we were meant to do, it was about Romeo and Juliet. Alice started to make some notes while we were discussing about the play, we were the first ones on finish so we just talk about ourselves, it's so easy to talk to Alice, we have a lot of things in common, well not really… she loves shopping, sorry I said love no its stronger than that she lives for shopping, and well she is way too girly for my like, I mean you will never see me wearing high hill or designer clothes._

_I was lost in thought __**(a/n: yeah I know bella should pay more attention when people are talking to her**__**J**_ _**lol) **__when Alice wave a hand in front of me._

"_Bella!_ _Are you listening, I just ask you something… are you ok, are you feeling dizzy, o god! Should I take you to the nurse?! "_

"_uh? Ummm no I'm fine Alice don't worry, I was just thinking of something, so what were you saying? Really sorry I wasn't listening"_

"_well its ok … I asked you if you have seen any cute guy yet? I might help you with you image, OMGIcangiveyouamakeover!" she let out a squeal "oh pleasesayyesbella! Wewillhavesomuchfun!" ok now she was giving me puppy eyes, well she usually talk to fast and put too many words for me to understand what she is saying._

"_ok Alice calm down! I can barely understand you, and yes you can give me a makeover" I growl internally "just nothing too over the top… and as for you question, yes I already saw a cute guy but I think he is anyway too old" well not really but I just don't want any more questions about it._

"_oh! Come on tell me I might know him… please tell me! I won't laugh or anything" oh great this is so embarrassing, well I thing I can trust Alice she seems nice._

"_ok.. I will, but really calm down girl!" I took a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote "__**Jxxxxr**__" on it and gave it to her. She took it and put the most ridiculous look I've ever seen, well she usually seem either amused, angry or confused. I hope it's the last one thou._

"_Ok, do you mean Jasper as in Jasper hale the hotie in year 10?" __**(a/n: ok I'm so sorry but I do not know anything of the school system in the US so I'm using the British one just so you know and don't get all confused and yeah Bella it's in year 8 at that point)**__ oh crap! What's wrong with him, I knew it; I shouldn't have said anything, oh! Me and my big fat mouth._

"_umm yeah I think that's him, why? Do you know him?" _

"_well sorry if you find this weird or awkward but I usually know him and… i… well.. have… the biggest crush on him! Ok there I said it… OMG! Really sorry if you hate me for that Bella do you like really really like him?" what! It should be me the one saying sorry not her!_

"_no Alice it's fine I just think he's hot nothing else if someone should be saying sorry that's me really sorry Alice, hey!, I think you really like him don't you?"_

"_aww Bella you're so silly, don't be sorry he just see me as a friend nothing else, and yes I really do like him, but it's ok thou I got used to it, I guess I'm not his kind of girl"_

"_ah don't say that your pretty Alice, he is an idiot if he doesn't notice you!" that's true she is really pretty and plus she have a great personality._

"_aww thanks Bella, well see you at lunch, bye bells!"…… "ok, bye Ali!" she ran out of the classroom and I went to my other class, I meet some nice kids in the rest of my classes, I guess i'm kind of the new toy around here (chuckle), I meet this so gay guy call Erik __**(a/n: ok like if any of you guys didn't though he was gay hehe:P)**__ in my history class, along with his grup of friends, three other guys Tyler he is pretty cool and funny, Mike well he is basically so annoying he won't stop making fun of me ugs! __**(a/n: ha! That's a sound to show annoyance)**__, and Ben he is a bit smaller than me but he is sooooo cute and friendly, but well Angela it's his girlfriend, yeah she is one of the four girls in the group, Jessica she's I guess the queen bee and as far as I know she is Jasper's current girlfriend thou __**(a/n: sorry about that I just couldn't resist, Jasper it's the hot guy in school you might call him a jock thou)**__, Emily she is a 5'8 blond girl she's nice thou but she can be bitchy if you dare to mess with her, Michelle she is a bit shorter than me and has a really good tan skin, she's really funny thou and I think she kind of date Tyler but I'm not sure. We were discussing if either Jessica was dumb since she was born or if she was just acting dumb (seriously that girl it's just sooo dumb) when the bell rang. I said goodbye and before anybody notice I was out of the room heading to the cafeteria. Then I realize that I didn't know with who I was suppose to sit, so I just hopped that Alice will sit with me, I was getting my food when Alice came bouncing up and down._

"_oh my god Bella we have the same lunch time… why don't you sit with me and my friends! They are so cool you will love them" she broke out in giggles._

"_hi! Yeah so cool isn't it?... and thanks Alice" we paid for our food and headed to her friends, well I was a bit shock, she is friends with the guys I met earlier and some other kids that basically were on the drama club with her. After a while, Alice noticed that I was staring at Jasper's table who was with Jessica on his right and his friends on the left, Alice got up and grab me by my hand "I want to introduce you to someone" oh no this can't be good. She start walking to Jasper's table, that's when I freaked out "hey what are you doing I'm not going to his table I don't even want to meet him!" I tried to pull my hand out of hers "oh shut it! you do want to meet him and plus you get to meet my cousin" we were standing in front of his table and Alice cleared her throat._

"_hey guys! I want to introduce you my new friend she is Bella, Bella this is my cousin Edward, Jasper, Mark and Jasper's girlfriend Jessica" they all wave and said hi, except for Jasper who was still staring at Alice with a slight smile, aww I just have to be happy for her it's obvious that he likes her, well I just might have to get over him I mean he obviously don't notice me._

"_hey, nice to meet you guys" I said smiling_

"_Bella, Alice why don't you spend the rest of lunch with us" Edward said "yeah that will be cool come on sit!" wow this Mark guy it's so hyper it's just like Alice even thou he is taller and incredibly big, well he has to he is on the basket team along with Edward and Jasper __**(a/n: Mark was the other guy with Jasper and Edward earlier in the parking lot)**__. We talk and got to know each other better even thou Jasper wasn`t paying attention at all, he looked like kind of annoyed by something, well in guess he is not really nice with new people, well who knows._

"_hey girls would you like to hang out with us this weekend, we were planning on going to the movies and try out the new Italian restaurant in town, what do you say want to come?" Mark ask us, well everybody look exited, except for Jasper and Jessica I guess they don't like to hang out with the guys to much._

"_yay! That will be so much fun! Of course we want to go you silly boy" Alice said I giggled._

"_yeah It's fine for me too" I said. The bell rang and we got up to go to class, the rest of the week past really fast, class were the same, I will sit in jasper table with Alice at lunch and I will spend all the afternoons in her house along with her cousin Edward, he is a really nice guy and funny too, I guess I'm over all the Jasper thing now, well I still think he is hot but nothing else he is all for Alice, so I won't get on the way, oh and yes Jasper broke up with Jessica and he's making a move on Alice, haha I knew it he had a thing for her._

"_BELLA! For god's sake hurry up we're gonna be late, how hard is to get dressed!" alice screamed at me, it was Saturday night and we were going to the movies with the guys (Jasper, Edward, Mark, Ben and Angela)._

"_OK ALICE I'M COMING!" I was wearing black skinny jeans a black tank top with a light white thin sweater, leather black flat shoes, I went down stairs and saw Alice omg she was amazing I'm really plain next to her, she was wearing a purple tank top, jean skirt, purple high heels and a black coat, she looks great. __**(a/n: pictures of outfits in my profile **__**J**__**)**_

"_OH! Alice you look so great!" I said"OMG! Bella you too!" well I don't think so I'm just plain jane but well whatever._

_We got to the mall where we were meeting and all the guys were already there. After we spend some time talking we decided it was time to buy the tikets, so we did. We watch the movie it was hostal II so I was screaming and grabbing Edward arm all the way through the movie, it was embarrassing but hey he didn't mind it. when we were going home we decided that we should hang out more, and it that moment I felt this group of people were going to be my friends the rest of my life especially Alice and Edward._

_So the years past and I was really close to Alice and Edward who was officially my biggest crush I mean I love this guy he is funny we spend almost all weekends together because Alice and Jasper are always busy, I wonder doing what!, o yeah they got together at the end of year 8, so yes I spend lots of time with Edward but I hate that he just sees me like a sister nothing else, I've tried to change his mind but hey he doesn't care he still act the same way towards me, nothing romantic just like a big brother it is so annoying ughs._

_End of flashback_

So here I am the same shy Bella that can't tell my friend that I'm in love with him, and well now it's just too late to do it when I get up i will be going to the reservation high school without my friends, without Him!, I know it's not too far away its usually in the same town but it will be different I will have new friends I won't be able to spend every single day with my old friends, we will finally lost contact and won't see each other again or at least occasionally and it won't be the same, I've been trough this many times and I know it will end up that way, as much as I will like to deny it I know things are that way.

So I guess this will be the end, I just don't know how to say good bye to them…

_HELLO THERE, THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE__  
THE SHADOW IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE MORGUE  
THE UNSUSPECTING VICTIM OF DARKNESS IN THE VALLEY  
WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK AND SALLY IF WE WANT  
WHERE YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND ME  
WE´LL HAVE HALLOWEEN ON CHRISTMAS  
AND IN THE NIGHT WE´LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS  
WE´LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS_

(I MISS YOU, MISS YOU)  
(I MISS YOU, MISS YOU)

"ughs, why are you fucking calling so early there better be a good reason!"

Ok guys this is it the first chapter we hope you enjoyed it and please please review J

Gabytacullen: Oh I almost forgot it, special thanks to my lovely ex host sister Theresa, thank you honey for correct some grammatical mistakes, also thanks to my best friend :D Adriana for helping with the redaction of the chapter and for giving ideas!!! J thank you darling!...

So I will try to post faster as I can but be patient coz I'm starting school on Monday and it's a bit difficult to write when I have so many things to do.

Roran: The same goes to me I'm starting class on Monday so it's a bit difficult. L

So guys let us know if you want this story to continue or not plis J…..


	2. AN

A/N

ok so guys here its the thing, we know some people have read the story and all but because nobody wrote any review it seems to us that any of you guys like it so

we decided that if nobody write a review theres no point on continue it, so please guys if you liked the story write a review and let us know

pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


	3. the reservation high school

**Disclaimer**

**Alice: come on gabs you know you have to say it**

**Me: ok fine!!!.. sadly I dont own Twilight but I wish I could own Jasper well even If I dont own him he is mine so get away from him!!**

**Alice: what!! He is mine you get away from him! :P**

**Jasper: ladies ladies dont fight for me there is enough Jasper for the two ;)**

**Me, Alice: no!! Youre mine! **

**Ok so thanks to Scene_Queen and obsessivetwilightlover for writing reviews, that made me want to write this chapter :D at least I know that someone likes the story :D**

**Oh and also sorry I know I had such a long time without updating sorry ****L**** (I really mean it). And yeah Roran cant help me anymore in the story as she is on vacation and she just lost the interest on the story -.- thats soooooo typical of her.**

**So yeah here we go chapter 3 :D hope u like it!!**

**Chapter 3: the reservation high school **

ughs, why are you fucking calling so early there better be a good reason! I said as I answer my phone, who the hell dares to call me at 6 in the morning.

well good morning to you to, I forgot that youre not a morning person sorry oh crap why its he calling me so early?.

oh hi Edward sorry that I screamed at you didnt mean to, so whats up E? I hope hes not mad or something; well I should be the one whos mad at him anyways.

oh yeah, I just call to know if you wanted a ride to your new high school? You know its a bit far and your trunk its crap sorry but you know that oh how dare he? my trunk its not crap, yeah ok its and old red Chevy truck but still it works!, anyway I might as well take a ride with him I dont feel like driving today.

ok thats fine but dont say that my truck its crap its old and that but it still works and I hope he goes to pick me up after school unless he is too busy with all the many fans he has, he is the most popular guy at school, but he is still a nice person he wouldnt ditch his friends not even me to go out with some random girl or girls.

ok so I will pick you up in an hour and a half ok? So be ready he can be so bossy some time, well he doesnt like to wait for someone believe me I know that.

key see you in a bit!I hung up and started to get ready this mighy be the last time that I took a ride on Edwards Volvo this made me so sad, all the memories, all the things we been trough, well its all coming to an end, I mean who am I kidding it will be hard for me to keep in touch with all my friends if Im going to another high school, and they dont exactly live near me, I live in a middle class neiburhood and my friends well they live in the upper side of the town. At least I get to tell Edward exactly how I feel about him, I hope he doesnt get mad and stop talking to me because that usually what most of the guys do, dont they?

I took a quick shower, choose clothes that at least will make presentable (coz believe me Im just plain Jane) and run down stairs to get breakfast, my dad was already gone to work, he left a note saying that he would be going to the reservation after work to eat with Sue Clearwater (his girlfriend), my dad was so funny around her he didnt know what to say and just become clumsy, but I was happy for him thou he deserve a least a bit of happiness and love after what happened with mom. Before I noticed Edward was coming into the house, wow I was really lost in my toughs, I didnt noticed when he arrive.

hey Bells are you ready to go?, where is Charlie?

hey yep Im ready, Charlie is off to work, he left really early

Oh I wanted to say hi, well lets go or well be late I was still in shock I mean why did he wanted to give me a ride to my new school? He will be late for his. We walk to his car, he look like he was thinking so hard of something, when we arrive at school I was thinking of running out of the car I didnt want to say goodbye, I mean I know I sound pathetic Im changing school its not like Im moving to another country but still it made me sad to not see him and the rest of my friends every day at school.

well here we are your new school, bella Im going to miss you so much who its going to keep the stupid girls away from me he hug me, he can be so sweet when he wants hes going to make me cry dam it bells I kind of wanted to tell you something but I dont know how to say it I really L sorry Im just scared your like my sister and I feel I bit over protective over you sorry that was all see I can tell him how I feel he obviously dont feel the same way I cant make a fool of myself in front of him, god what should I do should I run or say something, oh come on just say something I can run thats stupid I just have to pull back the tears.

Yeah I know Ed but I I have to go, I guess I will talk to you soon bye I ran to the main office so he cant see me cry oh god why did I have to fall for him he just see me as a sister ughs its so frustrating.

Hehem hi can I help you with something? a middle age lady with red hair in a baby blue V neck sweater ask me.

Eh yeah Im new here my name its Isabella Sawn she look over to her papers and handle me my timetable and a map of the school in case I got lost.

thanks I went to my first lesson, In the way to my classroom I notice lot of people were staring at me, I guess they dont get new students so often, when I enter the classroom everybody was looking at me, my face went red at that moment and I walk to my seat, the girl next to me smiled and look to the front, oh boy this is going to be a long day.

After the class finish the girl next to me looked at me like if she knew me from somewhere.

hi, your Bella right, Im Leah Clearwater my mom its your dads girlfriend ah right Leah I knew she looked familiar, I knew my dad wanted me to get along with her well I have to be nice.

Oh yeah hi Leah hows your mom and your brother Seth is it?

There fine, hey are you coming with your dad on Saturday? I heard that he wanted to take me, Jake, Seth and you fishing oh great I have to deal with Jake great! Haha well he is a good boy but sometimes he gets annoying and he used to like me a lot he couldnt leave me alone, when I meet Edward he was so pissed off just because I stop spending time with him and went out with Edward, Alice and the rest of my friends, I hope he got over that phase I have long time without seen him.

Oh cool, I guess I will go on Saturday, hey hows Jake its been a long time that I dont see him

Aww Jake he is fine still so funny as always, you know, he is my boyfriend oh thanks god he move on

Really I didnt know, well I bet you two look so cute together

thanks yeah I guess haha, well Bella I have to go, see you later hope we have more classes together! and with that I went to my next class, there were some nice people in this school at least any of the guys were annoying, I had I class with Jake ant to say the least he was soooooo happy to me hahah he was still funny and so loud it reminds me of Emmet he is Edwards brother well not usually they are cousins but they are like brothers, he is going to graduate next year like Edward and Jasper but Emmet its in another school outside Forks. Lunch time came quickly and I was on the line to get some food when Jake came running with Leah.

Bells! You have to seat with us, oh great pizza and fries! Cool Im sooo hungry yeah thats typical of Jake he just thinks of food.

Jake! Stop being a pig I know youre hungry but that its way too much foodoh common sweetie Im hungry plus this its for the two of us not just me haha yeah sure he eats soooo much, Leah anyways grab more food for her just in case and we walk to the table. In the table were some guys that I already knew from my classes.

Bells you have to meet my cousin and his friendsok where are they?on that table over there we walk to the table of Leahs cousin and she introduces me.

hey guys this is Bella shes newhey nice to meet you Im Leahs cousin Hanks, these are my friends Marion, Chase, Laura and Chris

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ok guys sorry but I cant continue the story I just start classes in the University and Im full of work so really if someone wants to take over the story It would be fine you just have to let me know seriously sorry guys I wish I could continue but its impossible so just let me know in case you want the story L bye (Im sooooo sorry)


End file.
